User blog:SpiderRolling/Updates
Here is a list of small changes we discussed on LaytonLoztew'a Wiki Suggestions blog post. Comment your thoughts! :) We are going to have a community discussion about a controversial topic soon (please don't discuss it here), then when that's done we can work together on a wiki redesign! Horror Warning We now have a warning notice for games that contain horror elements some players might try to avoid, like jump scares and gore. Just place it at the top of a game page that contains these things. Walkthrough Changes 1. Keep track of what walkthroughs are complete and incomplete. Complete walkthroughs should have the version it's for mentioned at the top of the page. Incomplete walkthroughs should say they are incomplete at the top of the page. 2. Keep a tag for incomplete walkthroughs so we can keep track of what walkthroughs need help. 3. From now on, since we are listing the version type at the top of complete walkthroughs, when a new version is released and the walkthrough is updated, we can link back to previous versions using the page history. Dev Boxes Games in dev boxes will now be listed chronologically and the year the game was released next to each game. Example Name Translations If a fangame is known by a translated name (that’s not English) we are now allowing new pages to be created using these names. We will re-direct these translated name pages to the game’s page. For example, if there was a game known as Hello Nikki by the English speaking fans, but known as Hola Nikki by Spanish speaking fans, an Hola Nikki page will be created. Clicking on that page will automatically re-direct you to the Hello Nikki page. Please don't create translated name pages for the sake of it. Only do it if fans actually use that translated name. Random “Random Fangame” and “Random Character” links have been added to the top navigation! Check it out! Screen shots on game pages A screen shot of the bedroom and a screen shot of the nexus are now allowed at the bottom of the game pages. UPDATE: I've been having issues replying to everyone so I'll just write my comments here. I'll update the original post based on suggestions. We can start making these changes around the wiki whenever. @Saikou The Lewd King & LaytonLoztew: I agree with LaytonLoztew's "for games that exceed Yume Nikki's level of horror" rule to go by with the horror tag. I like the idea of posting the bedroom and nexus at the bottom! @Tzerchaosxx: Yeah, .flow is a good example! I'll go put it there now and see how it looks. @Halcyan: Average playthrough times vary, I agree. It would also be hard to keep track of and average as time goes on. Maybe if people want they can share how long it took them in the comments of the game's page. I agree the Fangames and Characters sections are a little overwhelming right now. I'll try to look into how I can decrease the links that show up. It auto populates based on the category so I don't know if there's a way to decrease how many games/characters show up. Category:Blog posts